Dulce Día de las Bromas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas. Es el 1* de Abril y Lincoln se convierte en la presa favorita de Luan, pero todo esto viene más allá de las bromas, algo muy especial también yace allí. Clasificación K por Loudcest.


**Dulce Día de las Bromas: Hola a todos, ¿cómo van?. Espero que bien, bueno, aquí estoy con otro One-Shot, una de mis "Prueba de Fuego", el cual es un homenaje que le dedico a El Caballero de las Antorchas, cuya pareja favorita del Loudcest son Lincoln y Luan. **

**En este pequeño fic, es el Día de las Bromas y Lincoln sufre cada una de las trampas que Luan le pone por toda la casa, mientras que sus hermanas están refugiadas de la comediante, él va sufriendo cada una de las mismas pero ese día será totalmente diferente.**

 **¿Qué le deparará en su camino?.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Ese día era como caer en las garras del León, no, no solamente caer, sino también ser sus presas, recibir cada una de las jugadas de aquella chica de cabellos castaños, la cual disfrutaba de hacerles bromas, aunque muchas podían ser letales, aunque nunca pasó eso en su vida, sus hermanas le temían y sin olvidar a aquel pequeño albino, el cual había salido de su "Búnker", su habitación, la cual había convertido en un sitio de Seguridad y las demás se habían ocultado con él para evitar ser víctimas de Luan Loud.

Sí, así es, ese día era el 1* de Abril, el "Día de las Bromas", momento en que la actividad de Luan se volvía más intensa y peligrosa, llegando a niveles aterradores y de los cuales nadie quería estar en su camino, ya que temían caer en sus juegos y trampas, pero ese día, Lincoln había tenido que salir de la habitación y así asegurar cada parte de la casa, la cual se había convertido en un auténtico "campo minado", un sitio de batalla donde cualquier mueble o rincón, pequeño o grande, podía guardar una sorpresa, la cual caería con toda su furia sobre él.

\- _"Muy bien, Lincoln, tranquilo, ¿sí?, no tienes nada de qué temer, es tu hermana, no un monstruo...A pesar de que me dejó una buena cantidad de heridas sus bromas que plantó por toda la casa".-_ Pensaba el muchacho albino, mientras que tenía varias heridas, golpes y cortes por la violencia que recibió de parte de las trampas que había puesto Luan en todo el domicilio, el último de todos había sido un ataque con mapaches desde el horno, los cuales se le lanzaron salvajemente sobre el pobre joven Loud.

Caminaba con temor, podía sentir que en cualquier momento Luan se le aparecería y daría el golpe final, el toque de gracia, igual que en los fusilamientos, él iba directo hacia su "ejecución", igual que en muchos relatos de la Historia, en especial en el arte como Goya durante la Invasión Napoleónica a España.

\- Sal, Luan, vamos, ya debes saber que te he ganado, superé todas tus trampas.- Le ordenó el muchacho, mientras que revisaba la planta alta pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte.

¿En dónde estaría la castaña comediante?. Ella era la "Maestra de las Bromas", podía aparecer en cualquier momento, en cualquier parte, sorprenderlo y así celebraría su día, el cual era casi igual al de las victorias en el Imperio Romano, donde el Emperador festejaba los triunfos del Ejército y sus Generales.

\- ¿Luan?.- Se giró Lincoln pero al ver detrás suyo, a su espalda, no la encontró por ninguna parte.

* * *

La comediante aguardaba desde las sombras, lista para atacar, lista para dar su último golpe, tenía el "regalo ideal" para su hermanito, mientras que aguantaba las risas, lo veía a través del picaporte de la puerta, correspondiendo a uno de los armarios respectivos.

\- _"Jejeje, ay, hermanito, no sabes lo que te espera. Este día tú nunca lo olvidarás, te lo prometo."-_ Pensó la castaña en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Lincoln había llegado a la planta baja, sabía bien que estaba en una posición insegura por el tema de las escaleras, ya que podía ser el sitio perfecto para recibir un ataque sorpresa de Luan, así que decidió salir corriendo y de ahí se escondió en la cocina: El plan suyo iba a ser salir por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y así avisarles a sus hermanas, las cuales estaban escondidas en su habitación, que aprovecharan el "camino" que él había abierto para que escaparan y se reunieran afuera.

\- ¡Bien!.- Festejó el chico, quien estaba por abrir la puerta, pero cuando puso sus manos en el perilla, ésta no se abrió.

¿Qué pasó?. Una sensación de terror se le vino encima, igual que una tormenta o una avalancha en plena montaña, ¿cómo era posible que no la pudiera abrir?. Comenzó una tensa carrera por buscar la llave pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, ¿en dónde podía estar?.

\- No...eso...eso quiere decir que...-Lincoln quedó helado y escuchó unos aplausos detrás suyo, se volteó y allí estaba Luan, la cual sostenía en sus manos un pastel con crema.

\- ¿Sorprendido, Linky? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? Jajajajaja, ¿entiendes?.- Preguntó ella de forma divertida, para él era como estar frente a frente con una "terrorista" pero de bromas, lo único que podía hacer era analizar sus movimientos y así evitar cualquier desastre, en el sentido cremoso.

\- Luan, ¿tú...tú...tú hiciste esto? ¡¿Me tendiste una trampa?! ¡¿Esto era parte de tu plan?!.- Quiso saber Lincoln al verse cercado por completo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso? Jajajaja, para nada, Linky, mama y papa se olvidaron de dejar la llave cuando empezó la diversión.- Respondió la comediante, quien se río nuevamente.

\- Entonces...¿por qué...?. Luan, ¿qué tienes ahí?.- Señaló el albino aquel objeto de dulce sabor.

Luan asintió, en sus manos tenía un pastel con el cual iba a ser el "Broche de Oro" para aquella gala de diversión.

\- Ay, Linky, Linky, no sabes lo que he esperado para este día, es un momento especial para mí.- Dijo ella, acercándose hacia su hermano, el cual no tenía más opción que pagar el precio.

\- Luan, alto.- Pidió el chico, en un intento de obtener misericordia de parte de la castaña.

\- ¿Acaso me temes?.- Preguntó ella.

\- No, es que...tengo miedo de lo que me vayas a hacer con tus bromas.- Intentó el muchacho en convencerla una vez más.

\- Oh, de esto, no temas, no es lo que tú crees, bueno, sí lo es, pero también es para otra cosa muy importante.- Respondió Luan, ya cerrándole el paso.

\- ¿De qué...?.- La pregunta de Lincoln no se pudo completar, ya que en aquellos momentos, ella lo tomó suavemente de los hombros y lo llevó hasta sus labios, besándolo tiernamente al chico.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Eso era incesto, el besar a su propio hermano significaba un acto contra la Naturaleza, contra su familia, ya que si alguien llegaba a verla haciendo ese acto, sería castigada y alejada, cosa que ni el albino toleraría con que la alejaran.

\- Luan...tú...tú...me has besado, ¿por qué?.- Lincoln tenía esa pregunta en mente al momento de haber sentido los cálidos labios de ella, ahora estaba sentado junto con la castaña en el suelo, acostado contra su pecho y le acariciaba sus cabellos blancos.-

\- Linc, yo nunca perderé la gracia ni tampoco el amor que siento hacia ti.- Respondió la comediante.

\- Tienes potencial para la comedia, pero ¿por qué el beso?.- Alegó el chico, defendiéndola pero deseaba saber la verdad.

\- Gracias, hermanito, gracias por todo, ¿sabes?, tú también tienes potencial y viéndote en el Futuro conmigo, seremos los mejores.- Agradeció Luan el apoyo de su hermano y de ahí se dirigió, caído ya bajo el romance, la besó en los labios a la chica, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Nunca estarás sola y jamás permitiré que te lastimen, Luan.- Hizo el joven su promesa.

\- Ni tú tampoco, por siempre juntos, Mi Pequeño Albino.- Finalizó ella y con una sonrisa, tomó el pastel y ambos fueron bañados por el dulce sabor de la crema y los ingredientes que tenía aquel postre.

Riéndose así, era así como terminaba el "Día de las Bromas" con un dulce final y un buen romance que acababa de iniciar.

* * *

 **Primer fic que hago de Luan-Lincoln, no me maten XD, acepto sus críticas y opiniones, porque en el Futuro se vendrán más historias de esta y otras parejas dentro del Loudcest, además de que también habrá Harem (Lincoln con todas sus hermanas), también aprovecho para mandarle saludos a El Caballero de las Antorchas: Camarada, este fic va dedicado para ti.**

 **Y por último, para imperialwar1234: ["Hace la pose de Jotaro Kujo de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure"] La semana que viene, ¡no!, hacia el fin de semana se viene tu turno, mi promesa que he hecho: ¡Se viene el Santicest, un fic entre Bobby y Ronnie Anne como pareja!, así que a prepararse :D.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes de mi parte.**


End file.
